The Attack/Transcript
This page is still under construction. Transcript Skylar: Douglas's right. Those sirens are really loud out there. Bree: Yeah, I'm a little more concerned about what's going on in here. (She stands up and walks over to Chase and Reese) So, how exactly did you two meet? (To Reese) Or are you here against your will? Blink twice if you need me to step in. Chase: Well, I was at the library looking for a bit of light reading on Quantum Physics– Kaz: Oh, my head hurts just hearing those words in a sentence. Chase: (Looks at Reese) –when I noticed that Reese here was writing a paper on the Pauli exclusion principle. Kaz: Stop! You are burning my brain! Reese: I thought he was cute, so I said hi. Chase: And three hours later, we're dating. Bree: You just met. Chase: We're dating! Oliver: Dude, bring it down a notch. You gotta play it smooth and slow with the ladies. (Puts his arm around Skylar) Skylar: Too much. Oliver: Okay. (Removes arm) Chase: Reese, why don't you get to know everybody while I make us a snack. (Gets up and walks away) Reese: Isn't he cute? Kaz: Who? Reese: Chase. Bree: (Sits next to Reese) I'm worried about you. Reese: I just can't stand being so far away from him. Skylar: He's right– Reese: (To Skylar) I know where he is. I just miss him. . . . Oliver: Oh no. Skylar: What are they doing? Oliver: They're banding together. (Team links arms) Chase: Brace yourselves. . . . Rodissius: (Laughing) You think we're trying to lure the superhereos here, no. Our plan is a little more complicated than that. Kaz: Come on. We have to get back before she gets that superhero list. (Rodissius laughing) (Everyone runs off except Bree) (Bree turns to Rodisiuss and slowly walks to him) Rodissius: What do you want? Bree: Nobody... messes with my brother. Douglas: (Groaning) She took off– right after she blasted me. (Gasping for air) Chase: Douglas, I'm so sorry. (Feels Douglas' wrist) She got him good. His pulse is really weak. Kaz: It's not the only thing she got. She downloaded the superhero list. Chase: (Punches wall) This is all my fault! Bree: Chase, it's okay. You got carried away by a crush. It happens. Oliver: Now they know where all the superheroes are. We have to get on the encrypted network and warn them. Kaz: She blocked our access. We can't even get on. Chase: I'll stay here with Douglas. (Stands up) You guys get back out and try to find Reese. If it's a war they want... then we'll give them one. . . . Reese: Father. (Runs to Rodissius lying in street) Who did this to you? Rodissius: The bionic girl. She also has superpowers. Reese: I want you there watching... as we destroy every last superhero. (Reese and Rodissius turn into black swarm and fly off) Category:2016 Category:Aired Episodes Category:Finales Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:Episode